


in search of parents

by eloboosting



Series: in search of parents [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, accidental parent acquisition, they end up with a Chinese kid, when two Koreans love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloboosting/pseuds/eloboosting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Okay, well let’s think this through logically,” Heart says in a placating tone, even when it leads to a snort from dade. “He talks just as much as Sehyeong.” Shi Yu nods along. “He’s an aggressive jungler who likes ganking, gets really cocky when he’s ahead, celebrated for stealing objectives—”</em>
</p><p>mlxg is Mata & Dandy's son, they just don't know that yet.</p><p>aka, "are you my mother" fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	in search of parents

**Author's Note:**

> For father’s day (not really), and for Dandy who only has junglers for children and never the ADC Mata’s always wanted.
> 
> For e & a, because they somehow deal with all this shitty crack I output.

Shi Yu’s been a pro long enough to know about Mata—to have heard the whispered stories of the legendary support that revolutionized his role and dominated SHR in the 2014 World Finals with the rest of Samsung White. And of course, he knew of the Korean Exodus, where all of those same Samsung members ended up dispersing to China.

But he’d never actually considered the possibility he might end up on the same team as one of them, never mind two.

Never mind _Mata_ himself.

(He’d always been a little more impressed with DanDy, anyway, had watched his pathing and decision-making and mechanical skill with stars in his eyes. Of course, like every Chinese jungler, he’d first started the role in the hopes of becoming the next Clearlove. But in terms of style and goals?

DanDy has always been his greatest idol.)

It helps, then, when Sehyeong joins his team and immediately starts lecturing him about his weaknesses. When he just _expects_ Shi Yu to play a certain style that just happens to emulate a certain jungler he may or may not have played the last four years with.

Sehyeong and Hyeongseok are _world champions_ , and Shi Yu wants nothing more than to earn their approval, to learn from them to become the best jungler he can possibly be. And maybe he tries a little harder than the others, really pushes for recognition of his achievements and successes, so when Sehyeong invites him to dynamic queue with him and a few other ex-Samsung pros, he immediately agrees.

“Skype, skype,” one of them types into the chat, and so Shi Yu finds himself in call with a bunch of Koreans that attempt to include him in their conversations but mostly ends up with Hyeongseok trying his best to translate for him.

He doesn’t mind being excluded from the social talk, anyway; he doesn’t mean to eavesdrop on their private conversations and he doubts he’ll understand most of their inside jokes and talk. In game, though, he enthusiastically chatters on the comms, making sure his voice and opinions are heard as if they’re playing a real LPL game—he wants to impress Sehyeong’s friends, after all, prove he’s just as good as any Korean jungler.

They end up winning by a landslide, and imp drawls, “He really takes after you, Sehyeong, he talks just as much.”

“More,” Hyeongseok chimes in. “You should hear him during real games.”

And maybe it’s not meant as a compliment, but Shi Yu takes it as one and preens under the attention.

“Such a good dad,” imp coos. “Teaching your son so well.”

“Oh, shut up,” Sehyeong replies. “You’re just jealous I treat him better than you.” He looks over at Shi Yu and smiles, nearly encouraging. “He’s a better kid than you ever were.”

Praise from Sehyeong is extremely rare and the most coveted of treasures, and Shi Yu quietly files away this memory in his mind to mull over the next time Sehyeong gets on one of his scolding rants.

But then something sticks out to him—if Sehyeong is his dad, who’s his mom?

“You never could listen,” Hyeongseok says. “We always liked Wonseok more, even when he fed.”

Oh, of course. Hyeongseok.

“I didn’t _feed_ ,” PawN protests in the background, while Shi Yu absentmindedly scribbles on an errant sheet of paper:

_Sehyeong’s favorite son_

He makes sure to decorate the paper with stars and hearts, doodling a crude stick figure family, ensuring stick-Sehyeong has an arm wrapped around stick-Shi Yu’s shoulders like a true proud father.

- 

The more he interacts with Hyeongseok, the more he’s sure that Hyeongseok is his mother. There’s something maternal to the way Hyeongseok smiles at him, is willing to share his snacks with him.

His praise has always been more muted than the celebratory bear hugs Sehyeong gifts him with, rushing over to him with arms wide open—usually just a pat on the back or a smile and a soft, “Good job.”

His heart glows with pride each time, and he happily basks in the warm feeling the compliments inspire in him.

It comes to head when he does his part as a good son, making Hyeongseok some instant ramen late at night while they wait for queue.

“Here you go, mom,” he says, placing both bowls on their connected desks, casual and slightly sleep-deprived as he slips back into his chair.

Hyeongseok doesn’t reply for a few moments, before finally managing a quiet, “ _Mom_?”

Shi Yu flushes slightly at the exclamation—he knows endearments and public displays of affection aren’t really something Sehyeong and Hyeongseok do, but it had just seemed so _right_ now that he knew of his parentage. “Well imp said Sehyeong was my father.”

Hyeongseok’s eyes widen. “Oh.” He blinks. “ _Oh_. Okay. Your father—”

"Sehyeong," Shi Yu fills in helpfully, and Hyeongseok nods blankly.

"Sehyeong," he continues. "Right."

He suddenly blanches. _"Sehyeong?"_

Shi Yu nods eagerly at him and after Hyeongseok rubs at his forehead for a moment, he finally nods. "Okay, Sehyeong."

"You're both good parents," Shi Yu says, hoping to soothe away the weirdly startled look on his mother's face, but if anything, Hyeongseok almost seems more disheartened. "You've both taught me so much!"

Hyeongseok glances between Shi Yu and the instant ramen and sighs. “I—you’re welcome.”

-

He tags along with Hyeongseok for lunch one day after a few particularly successful scrimmages, invited along after Hyeongseok had given him the okay. He’s always wanted more bonding time with his parents, and hopefully this will allow him the chance to learn more about them.

"It's with another friend, too," Hyeongseok tells him, and Shi Yu nods obediently.

"I'll behave myself." He would never want to be a bother for his mother, after all. "Don't worry."

Of course, that's before they bump into Acorn, of Samsung Blue fame. Acorn, who takes one look at him and immediately smiles.

“Your adopted duckling!” Acorn says to Hyeongseok with delight, as if Shi Yu isn’t even there. “He’s cute.”

“Cheonju, no,” Hyeongseok says with dismay, looking over at Shi Yu with concern. “Don’t say th—”

Shi Yu had always thought, had always _assumed_ , that if Sehyeong was his father, then it would just follow that Hyeongseok was be his mother. But—

He stares at Acorn, jaw slowly dropping as realization hits him. “ _Adopted_?”

Acorn blinks and looks over at Hyeongseok. “Uh.”

Shi Yu’s a little too amazed to read into the way Hyeongseok shakes his head and slowly tucks it into his hands, repeating again, slightly broken now, “Adopted.”

- 

Shi Yu finally works up the courage to confront Sehyeong directly.

“If you’re my dad,” he starts, and Sehyeong startles, immediately quitting out of his queue, and slowly turning in his chair to stare at him. “Who’s my mom?”

“Dad?” Sehyeong repeats. “Me?”

“It’s not Hyeongseok, he admitted to me I was adopted—his stepson.” He looks at Sehyeong earnestly. “I feel like I’m old enough to know who my real mother is.”

Sehyeong twists his neck so he can stare just over Shi Yu’s shoulder. “Hyeongseok~ie,” he calls out, voice strained. “You told Shi Yu he was _adopted_?”

“By me,” Hyeongseok says back, quiet and just barely audible as always, although Shi Yu thinks it’s even softer and more timid than usual. “He asked.” And then adding, as if to emphasize something, “He was _really_ insistent.”

“ _Hyeongseok_ ,” Sehyeong says, before turning back to Shi Yu. “I’m sorry, but I need to talk to your—”

“Stepmother,” Shi Yu helpfully fills in, even as he hears Yuan Hao snicker a little behind him. The ass, just because he knew his real parentage—

“Your stepmother,” Sehyeong echoes with a forced smile. “Just one moment.”

He shoots out of his chair, grabbing Hyeongseok by the arm and pulling him out of the room. “ _Father_?”

Shi Yu slinks back to his seat, feeling a little guilty as he puts himself in queue. Hyeongseok may not be his real mother, but that didn’t mean he wanted to cause a rift between him and Sehyeong. They were good together, raised children well together—Yuan Hao was a lucky ass, and he knew it—but he couldn’t help but be _curious._ Who could his mother be, to cause such a passionate response in Sehyeong?

-

Sehyeong and Hyeongseok take him along to an ex-Samsung reunion after much begging and pleading, when Hyeongseok had finally snapped and slapped Sehyeong on the shoulder with a muttered, “Let’s just get this over with.”

Which is how he ends up sitting between the two while a table full of Koreans stare at him.

“Um,” PawN says. “He does realize he’s Chinese, and we’re Korean, right?”

“He does realize we’re all _guys_ , right?” dade adds pointedly.

Midlaners, with their logic and consistent play—how stereotypical.

“Okay, well let’s think this through logically,” Heart says in a placating tone, even when it leads to a snort from dade. “He talks just as much as Sehyeong.” Shi Yu nods along. “He’s an aggressive jungler who likes ganking, gets really cocky when he’s ahead, celebrated for stealing objectives—”

Everyone’s heads swivel to the other end of the table, where DanDy is busy laughing at something Deft is telling him. He notices everyone else’s attention on him soon enough, though, and he blinks. “What?”

He gets out of his seat, slowly stepping over to DanDy, tentative and anxious as he asks, “Mom?”

DanDy looks up at him, bangs not quite covering the way his eyes widen. “Um.” He flicks his glance over at Sehyeong, who answers with a helpless shrug. “Yes?”

“I feel like it’d make more sense for Dayoon to be his mother,” Deft says softly. “His style is more aggressive than Inkyu’s.”

Acorn quickly hushes him with a loud _shh_. “Don’t ruin this moment.”

He holds his arms out, and DanDy awkwardly accepts the hug. He tucks his head against DanDy’s shoulder, and it feels so _right_.

There’s an incredibly obnoxious laugh from the side, but Shi Yu ignores it. Nothing could ruin this moment, even when imp jeers:

“I guess just the tip was enough,” and then, “Should’ve used condoms!”

**Author's Note:**

> xiaohu is mata & looper's child  
> condi is also dandy's son (he has strong jungler genes ok)  
> wuxx is imp's child, given up to mata to raise
> 
>  [mata wins best dad award](https://twitter.com/judehyung/status/744228086569308160)  
> [mata wins worst dad award](https://youtu.be/rx4jV2OERck?t=1h54m17s)


End file.
